Elidibus (Tactics)
Elidibus, also known as Elidibs, is a legendary wizard from Final Fantasy Tactics said to be a hero of the Fifty Years' War, though his exact role is never stated. He is hidden on the lowest level of the Midlight's Deep. How he came to possess the Serpentarius, the secret thirteenth auracite, is unclear, but he can transform into a Lucavi demon of the same name. Elidibus is an optional boss; if fought, he would come between Adrammelech and Hashmal. The description for the Magick City of Gariland reveals it is Elidibus's hometown. According to his character description, he disappeared during the recapture of Riovanes Castle. Profile Appearance Elidibus is a veteran mage with short pale brown hair, brown eyes and a white beard. He wears a brown wizard hat identical to the Black Mage's. He wears a black robe with light purple cloak with pink linings and two golden chains at the center of his cloak and black boots. He carries the Serpentarius auracite beneath his cloak. In his Lucavi form, he is a human-giant and snake hybrid, wearing an emerald green bandana and a matching scaled footwraps. His hair becomes white and is cut shorter while his eyes are black. The eyes of the gray giant snake in his grasp are also black. Elidibus's monster form being a combination of the man and a serpent refers to the shape of the Ophiuchus constellation, which inspired the thirteenth zodiac sign. Ophiuchus, also known as Serpentarius, is said to be shaped like a man grasping a serpent. Gameplay Elidibus's job is Serpentarius. Ramza Beoulve encounters Elidibus in the pitch-black final floor of the Midlight's Deep. Elidibus transforms into Lucavi form when spotted, and is powerful, having almost as much HP as Ultima's second form. He is backed up by several Reavers, but Ramza's team gets a guest for this battle: Byblos, a special Reaver. Elidibus packs several powerful spells, including the move Zodiark, which has a 90% chance of being learned by a Summoner if it deals 1 or more HP or MP damage and the Summoner survives. The Time Mage's reaction ability Mana Shield will allow the Summoner to survive a hit if the reaction ability activates. Elidibus's spell Poison Frog can be nullified by equipping Cachushas and Ribbons to female units, and Japa Malas onto others. Elidibus starts at level 75 with 70 Bravery and Faith, and has roughly 2730 HP and 1135 MP. He has access to The Dark command, as well as Counter and Swiftness, and is immune to all negative statuses except Blind, Oil, Toad, Slow, and Stop. Elidibus is immune to the Ice element. Rendezvous When fought in the fourteenth Rendezvous battle, Brave Story, he is level 99 and carries the same abilities and status immunities as previously. Stats Abilities Innate abilities *Counter *Swiftness *Cannot enter water Dark Cloud/The Dark The damage formula for Snakecharm is as follows: : 0.5 \times Physical Attack \times (Physical Attack + PWR) The damage formula for Midgardsormr is as follows: : Magick Attack \times PWR :PWR = 24 for this attack The damage formula for Zodiark is as follows: : Magick Attack \times PWR \times (Faith/100) \times (Target Faith/100) Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Elidibus appears as a boss. Gallery FFT Snake Carrier.png|Snakecharm. FFT Poison Frog.png|Poisonous Frog. FFT Midgar Swarm.png|Midgardsormr. FFT Zodiac.png|Zodiark. FFT Serpentarius.gif|Elidibus's Zodiac Stone. Trivia *Elidibus's job command is alluded to in ''Final Fantasy XII, where the Esper of the same name is aligned with the Dark element. Moreover, the mysterious magical power in Vagrant Story is called "The Dark". *The Aletap Rumor on Serpentarius is sourced to Eldea, Summoner . The original Japanese name of this character, Elidia, is close to Elidibus, suggesting a reference. *There is an unused job commonly believed both in the English and Japanese speaking communities to have been intended for a scrapped battle against Elidibus's human form before he transforms. The PlayStation version names it Hell Magician and the Nether Shaman (WotL translation) with an action ability called Phantom or Esper (WotL translation) containing the following summons: Midgardsormr, Bahamut, Odin, Leviathan, and Salamander. **The name of the job of both the Elidia references in Final Fantasy XII, and the dummied job in Final Fantasy Tactics, is the same (albeit with a slight spelling difference). Both refer to the Summoner job from Final Fantasy III, which used the same name in Japanese. *Before Elidibus transforms into a Lucavi, the auracite he carries is blue. When he is defeated, the stone changes to green. *His Serpentarius stone activation is identical to the Capricorn stone's. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Lucavi Category:Superbosses it:Elidibus